PARA SIEMPRE
by andy galadrim
Summary: Si esperaban que se muriera de frío, de seguro lo lograrían. Furioso pateó la puerta y dio media vuelta, debía encontrar algún lugar donde resguardarse, ¿una cueva quizás? No muy posible, ¿una cabaña? Muy imposible. Escuchó un aullido a lo lejos. - malditos lobos. ¿Me podría ir peor?- - en realidad si…- se dio la vuelta sorprendido.


**-PARA SIEMPRE-**

Escribí este fic hace 10 años y lo recuperé de una memoria externa antigua, no modifique ni una palabra porque sería una falta de respeto hacia mi joven yo. Ahora que lo leo noto muchos errores y me gustaría hacer las modificaciones correspondientes así como una ampliación de la narrativa. Reescribir todo sería lo mejor pero quería publicar esta versión, el pobre archivo lleva mucho tiempo esperando. No sé si alguien siga leyendo fics de estos maravillosos personajes pero si es así, disfruten por favor.

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

Abrió los ojos y maldijo la oscuridad al ver que comenzaba a anochecer, se había quedado dormido, si no se daba prisa la aldea cerraría sus puertas y el tendría que quedarse fuera hasta el día siguiente, si es que sobrevivía, y no es que tuviera miedo pero la gente de ese lugar era muy extraña, siempre mirando con temor hacia el bosque cuando era de noche y desconfiando totalmente de los viajeros, sí la panadera del lugar no hubiera intervenido no los hubieran recibido a él y a su padre un año atrás.

Ahora vivía con la panadera y su hijo, en verdad no se podía quejar, lo trataban bien y no le exigían nada a cambio, además el no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, así que en pago, siempre iba por leña, no solo para su nueva "tutora" sino para los demás de la aldea que aterrorizados tan solo recogían en las mañanas la poca leña que encontraban a los alrededores.

\- Ray debe estar histérico…- murmuró para sí con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

FLASH BACK

\- ¡!Kai!, no te tardes con la leña, ¡en unas horas anochecerá!- le gritó mientras su largo cabello azabache ondeaba por el fuerte y frío aire. Sonrió al ver como Kai detuvo sus pasos y volteó a verlo, pero su sonrisa disminuyó al ver la fría mirada que le mandaban.

\- odio que me trate como un niño…- susurró comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Y todo por qué?, porque los temerosos aldeanos le temían a unas supuestas criaturas que habitaban en el bosque, el nunca había oído ni visto nada extraño, Ray se negaba a hablar del asunto y todas las noches, cuando las estrellas iluminaban la noche y los lobos aullaban, Kai observaba el sueño intranquilo del chico.

Se detuvo un momento mirando lentamente a su alrededor, sentía que era observado. Sacudió la cabeza, el miedo de los aldeanos comenzaba a turbarle la mente…

Apuró el paso y en poco más de media hora ya se encontraba en las enormes puertas de madera que impedían su paso. A su alrededor todo ya se encontraba en penumbras, apenas había podido distinguir el camino de regreso. Tocó molesto y una pequeña rendija se corrió.

\- déjenme pasar- dijo de la manera más amenazante que pudo.

\- ¿es Kai?- escuchó en la voz de Ray.

\- lo lamento joven Kai pero usted sabe las reglas, nadie debe estar afuera después del anochecer…- dijo el señor con voz rasposa.

\- ¡demonios, no le cuesta nada abrir!- farfulló tirando la leña que cargaba sobre su espalda.

\- ¡por favor señor Lionel, ábrale!-

\- no puedo, no debemos arriesgarnos a que esté acompañado,** ellos** pueden estar esperando!-

\- ¿quienes ellos?, ¡abra de una maldita vez!- gritó sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, la nieve comenzaba a ponerse mas tupida y el viento frío le calaba los huesos.

\- lo siento, nos veremos mañana joven Hiwatari, si es que logra sobrevivir…- la rejilla se cerró.

\- espere señor, ¡no puede…!-

\- joven Ray, debería ir con su madre, vamos lo acompañaré…-

\- ¡!Kai!- el ojirojos bufó comenzando a caminar.

Si esperaban que se muriera de frío, de seguro lo lograrían. Furioso pateó la puerta y dio media vuelta, debía encontrar algún lugar donde resguardarse, ¿una cueva quizás? No muy posible, ¿una cabaña? Muy imposible. Escuchó un aullido a lo lejos.

\- malditos lobos. ¿Me podría ir peor?-

\- en realidad si…- se dio la vuelta sorprendido, aunque no dándolo a notar.

Recargado en un árbol, un joven con un largo abrigo blanco lo observaba con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules mientras su cabello rojo fuego se le venía al pálido rostro a causa del viento.

\- parece que no les agradas Kai-

\- ¿lo escuchaste?, no me di cuenta de tu presencia-

\- mi padre es cazador, así que estoy acostumbrado a caminar con sigilo- le sonrió con prepotencia- vamos…-

\- ¿a dónde? -

\- ¿acaso quieres quedarte ahí y morir de frío?- Kai frunció el ceño y siguió al chico.

A los pocos minutos de comenzar a caminar el ojirojos comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, regresó a él el sentimiento de ser observado y cuando miraba a su lado tan solo se topaba con la penetrante mirada azul, que lo observaba con sumo detalle.

\- ¿quién eres?- preguntó para tratar de matar los desesperantes sonidos del bosque.

\- hablaremos cuando lleguemos- contestó únicamente. Kai no sabía si se sentía mejor al estar cerca del chico o al estar lejos. - no es la gran cosa, pero es profunda así que podremos hacer una fogata sin preocuparnos de que se apague- dijo y miró la leña que aún cargaba Kai.

\- hn…- dejó su carga en el suelo de la cueva y comenzó a encender la fogata. De reojo miró como el chico sacaba carne salada de un fardo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Soy Yuriy, mi amigo y yo viajamos desde hace cuatro años, el cree en un medallón con poderes mágicos así que lo estamos buscando- Kai sonrió con burla. - ¡oye! ¡Éramos muy jóvenes!...aunque él aún cree en eso…- mencionó en voz baja mientras fijaba la mirada en la entrada de la cueva.

\- entonces déjalo- dijo con simpleza.

\- ¡no puedo dejarlo!- se formó un incómodo silencio.

\- y ¿en dónde está tu amigo?-

\- ya debería haber llegado, hoy era su turno de salir a cazar…- se puso completamente serio- deberías dormirte…- dijo con tono de mando.

Kai estaba recargado contra una gran piedra con los brazos cruzados, tan solo observaba al pelirrojo mirar con insistencia la entrada de la cueva, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, bostezó sin poder evitarlo hasta que por fin lo venció el cansancio y se sumió en un sueño ligero porque sus instintos parecían tenerlo en estado de alerta.

Al poco rato abrió los ojos a causa del frío ya que la endeble llama amenazaba con extinguirse, suspiró cansado y comenzó a avivar el fuego mirando alrededor. Yuriy había desaparecido. Se preguntó si debería salir a buscarlo y si llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de ahí, tal vez había salido a buscar a su amigo.

Unos gruñidos extraños lo distrajeron de su pensar y poniéndose de pie por inercia miró la entrada sabiendo que algo estaba ahí. Sosteniendo una daga de su cinto decidió que lo mejor era quedarse. Pasó el tiempo y nada ocurría así que se acomodó mejor. Tiempo después volvió a dormirse.

\- ¡…más que las demás veces!- dijo con la voz un poco en alto. Kai los observó de reojo, no se movió ni un milímetro.

\- vamos Yura, estaba cerca, tan solo quería saber que harías con el sujeto ese…- dijo con suma tranquilidad. El ojirojos no podía distinguir bien al sujeto que hablaba pero notaba que era más alto y fornido que Yuriy.

\- ¿hacerle?-

\- claro, hace tanto que no tienes carne fresca que podrías haber cometido una locura…- rió.

\- estás loco…además, baja la voz o lo despertarás…- Kai cerró los ojos al presentir que Yuriy miraría hacia donde estaba- me dio pena que los de la aldea no le abrieran…se ve muy solitario, siento que se parece a mi…-

\- ¿parecerse a ti? ¿Oyes lo que dices? Mejor no digas nada más, dijiste que mañana nos iríamos así que ¡despídete del idiota!- dijo obviamente molesto.

\- ¿celoso Bry?- preguntó con tono burlón.

\- ¿de algo como él? ¡Ja!- Kai frunció el ceño mientras hacía lentos movimientos y se sentaba mejor.

\- ¿Kai?- llamó el pelirrojo y sus miradas se encontraron. Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban su refugio.

\- ¿quién es ese?- preguntó con desprecio.

\- Es Bryan- presentó y el susodicho miró a Kai con una sádica superioridad.

\- no me gradas para nada, y si Yuriy no se deshace de ti yo lo haré con mucho gusto- le dijo sonriente mientras pasaba su lengua sobre su labio superior. Yuriy lo miró con reproche y caminó hacia Kai quien le mandaba fulminantes miradas al chico de misteriosos ojos verdes.

\- no le hagas caso, siempre está de mal humor en las mañanas…y en las tardes…- sonrió- y en las noches- Kai también sonrió.

\- ya no tienes muchas provisiones- le aseguró Kai al pelirrojo- lo mejor sería que te abastecieras en la aldea-.

\- no creo que seamos bienvenidos, viendo como te trataron anoche-

\- ¡esos idiotas! pero es de día así que no habrá problema-

\- de acuerdo, ¿vienes?- preguntó a su acompañante.

\- si tu vas, yo voy…- respondió el más alto. Después de alistarse emprendieron el camino.

\- debes tener mucha fuerza por cargar esa leña- mencionó el chico mirando curiosamente la carga de Kai.

\- ¡ba!- farfulló Bryan a sus espaldas.

\- ahora que recuerdo, había un chico que pedía que te dejaran pasar… ¿Ray? ¿Es tu hermano?-

\- no-

\- entonces debe ser tu pareja-

\- No, solo vivo en su casa- dijo mirando al chico, esperando alguna reacción.

\- ¿te renta una habitación?-

\- mi padre enfermó cuando llegamos y murió, así que los Kon me aceptaron en su casa- explicó.

\- debe agradarte vivir aquí-

\- me da igual, no tengo familia ni nadie que me espere en algún lugar, además no tenemos caballos, la próxima aldea está lejana y los aldeanos dicen que en las noches unas criaturas sanguinarias vagan por el bosque…ustedes viajan a pie, ¿no han visto nada extraño?-

\- ¿más extraño que Bryan?- se rió y caminó más cerca de Kai- no más allá de lo normal- Kai sonrió ate el comentario y Bryan lo miro con recelo.

\- lo sabía, simple superstición…- llagaron frente a los grandes portones que ahora se encontraban abiertos. El guardia los miró sorprendido.

\- ¡joven Kai usted está vivo!- fastidiado lo ignoró tomando del brazo al pelirrojo para que siguiera caminando, pero un fusil de chispa impidió su paso. - lo lamento pero no puedo dejar pasar a extraños- Kai frunció el ceño

– él no es un extraño, es mi prometido, hizo un largo trayecto para venir a visitarme, además sus caballos escaparon, no empeore su día- dijo con seguridad mientras deslizaba la mano para entrelazarla con la del chico a su lado que sonrió divertido.

\- ¡no sabía que tenía prometido! Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿y el otro joven?- preguntó.

\- es su hermano…- murmuró con placer de por fin disfrutar de la iracunda y sorprendida expresión de Bryan.

\- jovencito- habló el hombre dirigiéndose a Yuriy- que bueno que está bien, los bosques se han vuelto muy peligrosos y le recomiendo que cuando se marche no hable con nadie en el camino, se dice que un chico anda deambulando solo y que a cada aldea que va maldice el lugar y todas las personas acaban muertas, atrae la muerte, está maldito…- Yuriy apretó con fuerza la mano de Kai, Bryan se acercó a ellos y con un empujón les indicó que continuaran caminando.

\- ¿dónde está la estúpida tienda?- preguntó Bryan – entre más rápido nos larguemos ¡mejor!-

\- no podemos quedarnos un poco?- le preguntó Yuriy.

\- no, no quiero que…-

\- ¡Kai!- lo interrumpió un chico desconocido que corrió y si titubear abrazó al ojirojos.

\- Ray supongo- dijo.

\- ¡estaba tan preocupado por ti!- dijo hasta que notó las miradas sobre él. Kai lo apartó de sí con un empujón suave.

\- ¿no nos presentas…cariño?- dijo el ojiazul y después se rió a carcajadas.

\- Ray, son Yuriy y Bryan, Yuriy me ayudó ayer- el ojiámbar los miró con desconfianza.

\- entonces serán bienvenidos en mi casa- un escalofrío le recorrió cuando miró a Bryan.

\- sabes Yu, quedarnos no es tan mala idea…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- voy a acompañar a Kai a vender leña, puedes quedarte con Ray si quieres-

\- claro, el gatito está como para comerse…¿no lo crees Yura?- dijo mirando lascivamente al pelinegro que a lo lejos cargaba un costal de harina.

\- solo no juegues mucho con el chico- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- ¡hace mucho que no visitaba una aldea! Casi nunca nos dejan pasar y cuando lo hacen solo me permiten comprar rápidamente y después me echan, todo a cambiado- pateó la nieve- ¿no has pensado en irte de aquí? Conocer a una chica divertida, casarte, tener hijos…-

\- no necesito nada de eso-

\- ¡por supuesto! Ya tienes al gato- dijo pícaramente.

\- no es de mi tipo, más bien me gustaría alguien como tú- respondió honesto.

\- ¡uh! Pues se te va a hacer difícil porque yo soy único, no te culpo por sentirte atraído hacia mi ¡soy perfecto!- dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- ya casi anochece, te enseñaré la habitación en la que dormirás, tu amigo ya está ahí- dijo amablemente la señora Kon cuando les abrió la puerta. Había pasado todo el día fuera y cuando Kai mencionó que la madre de Ray no se molestaría en dejarlos dormir ahí, Yuriy se emocionó tanto que no tuvo que insistir.

Una vez que el pelirrojo se quitó el grueso abrigo, Kai pudo deleitarse con su delgado y bien formado cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo se imaginó a si mismo acorralando al chico contra la pared, sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza sobre su cabeza y mirando la sonrisa juguetona y la mirada de superioridad para después hundirse posesivamente sobre sus labios. Cuando regresó a la realidad aceptó sin dudarlo cuanto le gustaba el ojiazul.

\- buenas noches Kai- murmuró y abrió la puerta. Bryan estaba sentado frente a ellos y cuando vio que su amigo cerraba la puerta se puso de pie y salió.

\- ¿crees que no lo he notado? si Yura quiere quedarse unos días en este asqueroso lugar, bien, pero aléjate de él, no me des el gusto de verte gritar mientras te descuartizo- amenazó de tal manera que un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Kai.

\- estoy de acuerdo con Bryan- mencionó Ray desde su cama, que estaba al lado de la de Kai.

\- ¿en qué?- Ray se dio la vuelta para ver a Kai a los ojos.

\- en que no te acerques a Yuriy, estar cerca de Bryan me causa un miedo inexplicable pero con Yuriy… es un sentimiento de que algo malo pasará, algo de lo que no se puede escapar, él es tan…no sé, no puedo explicarlo bien-

\- comienzas a sonar como los demás- habló un poco molesto por lo que Ray le decía.

\- pero Kai, ¡son peligrosos!, ¿que no te das cuenta? O Yuriy te gusta tanto que te impide ver la verdad...-

\- puedo ver todo perfectamente, tan solo tengo que encontrar la manera de que Bryan se largue, está demente…-

\- entonces si te gusta- señaló, deseando que el otro lo corrigiera.

\- sí- respondió Kai y Ray tan solo bajó la mirada con pesar. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- no pueden estar juntos, jamás podrían...-

\- ¡¿de que demonios hablas?!¡Yo puedo estar con quien quiera!- dijo levantándose de la cama con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡no! ¡Él es diferente!- gritó, cuando se dio cuenta del alto volumen es su voz abrió los ojos con miedo mientras veía la puerta.

\- por eso…- Ray lo interrumpió.

\- Yuriy, ¡es un hombre lobo!- Kai lo miró incrédulo para después comenzar a reír.

\- ¡que estupideces dices!- Ray lo miró con nostalgia.

\- ¿sabes por qué no hay caballos aquí y por qué cuando llegaste con tu padre les robaron los suyos?- Kai siguió observándolo y Ray siguió hablando- llegar a la aldea más cercana cuando aún hay luz es imposible sin un caballo, todos les tienen miedo a ellos, Kai…yo lo sé, los he visto, estoy seguro porque mi padre…- calló un momento- mi padre era un excelente panadero, un día llegó un hombre de una aldea al norte y por supuesto ¡quedó encantado con la comida!- sonrió levemente- así que le pidió que lo acompañara a su casa por una importante comida que tendría, mi padre fue y cuando regresó a la semana siguiente ya no era el mismo, pensamos que el viaje lo había estresado pero en la noche se transformó, ¡era espantoso! Estaba maldito, pero seguía siendo mi padre y como no nos hizo nada pensamos que no importaba mientras nadie lo viera de noche, suena como locura pero tampoco nosotros lo podíamos creer, pero cuando fueron pasado los días comenzó a comportarse muy agresivamente, casi primitivo, descubrimos que le gustaba matar animales por diversión y aunque de día se arrepentía… llegó una noche en la que los lobos comenzaron a alterarse, parecía que había llegado la temporada de celo… esa noche mi padre trató de matarme y de ultrajar a mi madre, logramos escapar de él pero al salir de la casa mató a tres personas y al final…- dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando las sábanas con las manos- lo tuvieron que matar- su cuerpo tembló y agachando la cabeza ocultó el rostro entre los flecos de su cabello.

Silencio.

Ray se dio la vuelta y se acostó de nuevo sin decir nada más y Kai tras observarlo algunos minutos salió de la habitación. Molesto frunció el ceño sin entender y cuando pasó por la habitación de Yuriy no pudo evitar detenerse y pasear la mirada hacia la ventana más cercana, era de noche y todo estaba completamente oscuro.

Acercó la mano dispuesto a toca la puerta pero a los escasos milímetros de tocarla alejó la mano y la regresó a su costado. Caminó alejándose unos pasos pero rápidamente regresó y abriendo la puerta entró. La recamara estaba completamente vacía. ¿Sería posible que lo que decía Ray fuera cierto?...no, no podía ser.

\- ¿madrugando?- le preguntó Yuriy a Kai al verlo sentado en la sala leyendo un libro.

\- tenemos que hablar…- sentenció en voz baja y el otro bostezó.

\- ¿de qué?- se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿en donde estuviste toda la noche?-

\- en la habitación- obvió.

\- mientes- siseó Kai- además de que tus ojeras te delatan- el pelirrojo miró la mano izquierda de Kai.

\- ¿piensas matarme?- preguntó al ver como el otro tenía la mano reposando firmemente en su daga.

\- solo es seguridad, no deseo hacerlo pero si se requiere…dime, ¡¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?!- Yuriy quedó serio.

\- el gato se dio cuenta ¿verdad?- susurró y suspiró decepcionado- estuve con Bryan, se impacientó demasiado así que salimos a caminar-

\- y ¿qué más hicieron?-

\- hablar-

-¿solo eso?-

\- si, ¿qué más esperabas que hiciéramos?- Kai alejó la mano de la daga y se relajó.

\- Ray está paranoico- comenzó a hablar como si tratara de disculparse con el chico- anoche me dijo que ustedes eran hombres lobo- dijo y sonrió.

\- ¿qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?- dijo y rió también – ¿yo?, ¡si solo Bryan es uno de ellos!- terminó de decir aún riendo divertido. Kai abrió los ojos grandemente.

\- bromeas ¿no?-

\- no, bueno, ya no tengo que ocultarlo si ya se dieron cuenta, pero no te preocupes, Bryan jamás le haría daño a alguien si estoy cerca- dijo con tranquilidad. Kai se quedó sin habla. - ¿no me crees?- preguntó en un bostezo – Sígueme- dijo con firmeza y poniéndose su abrigo caminó hacia la salida.

Un poco dudoso el ojirojos lo siguió. Caminaron fuera de la aldea en silencio, Yuriy bostezaba seguidamente y Kai simplemente sujetaba fuertemente su daga y miraba alerta hacia todos lados.

\- descuida, no te harán nada- musitó- pero los molestará el arma así que te recomiendo que la guardes- comentó mientras se detenía.

\- prefiero quedarme con ella-

\- como quieras…-

\- ¡Dimitri!- gritó con naturalidad y después se sentó recargando la espalda en un tronco. - espero que no tarden porque si no me dormiré- murmuró molesto para sí.

\- digamos que te creo- comenzó a decir y se sentó en una gran roca- ¿cómo es que sigues con él después de cuatro años?- Yuriy entreabrió los ojos.

\- Vivía en una aldea del norte, en realidad mi padre era el líder de ahí hacía que el dinero nos sobrara, sin embargo amaba cazar así que lo practicaba casi todos los días- bostezó- mi madre murió cuando nací por lo tanto era sobre protector conmigo, demasiado diría yo… solo salía de mi casa cuando lo acompañaba a cazar, ahí conocí a Bryan, yo tenía 13 y el tenía 23, en fin… su papá también era cazador y nos veíamos seguido, era mi único amigo, pero una noche ellos llegaron-

\- ¿quiénes ellos?-

\- Viktor y su manada, murieron muchos… yo estaba fuera de mi casa, "inteligentemente" me había escapado ese día – rió irónicamente- bonita hora que elegí para pasar a mi faceta rebelde…así que mientras corría por el bosque me los topé- se abrigó mejor y bajó la mirada- Bryan estaba cerca y logró salvarme pero fue mordido…-

\- entonces es agradecimiento- razonó Kai. Yuriy alzó la mirada y a Kai se le erizó la piel. Algo gruñía tras él.

\- no lo toques- ordenó Yuriy y el gruñido aumentó a un tono molesto. Kai fue incapaz de moverse.

La presencia caminó rodeando al chico hasta quedar dentro de su visión. Parecía un lobo pero las mandíbulas, que quedaban frente a su rostro eran amenazantes y exageradamente grandes, con los grandes y puntiagudos colmillos sobresaliendo de las encías aún cuando el hocico permanecía cerrado. Su tamaño, 1 m. era más o menos el de un pony y el brilloso pelaje castaño estaba erizado y revuelto. Sus brillantes ojos grises con las pupilas dilatadas lo observaban fijamente.

El grotesco ser cambió su atención hacia el pelirrojo y para el asombro de Kai se convirtió entre rudos movimientos y contorsiones en un chico rubio y desnudo que no parecía de más de 25 años. Se hincó frente al chico unos segundos.

\- Kai, él es Antón- el chico rubio miró a Kai despectivamente y el ojiazul continuó hablando - Pronto nos iremos de esta aldea, pero no quiero que la ataquen, no maten a nadie- el chico gruñó en desacuerdo.

\- los animales no nos satisfacen- gruñó con voz gruesa y ronca dándole una mirada furtiva a Kai.

\- entonces no nos hubieran seguido- dijo Yuriy con el ceño fruncido.- Solo díselo a Dimitri- Yuriy miró a Kai- ¿han visto algún clan?-

\- había una pareja que no quiso colaborar pero ya nos deshicimos de ellos- comentó sonriendo con deleite. Quedó serio- Dimitri quiere hablar con el macho alfa-

\- se lo diré…- dijo y calló poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia el ojirojos. Antón observó sus movimientos antes de volverse a transformar y perderse entre los árboles.

\- ¿y bien? – preguntó tras un bostezo.

\- creo que debo conseguirme un arma más grande- murmuró Kai incapaz de razonar en otra cosa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su vista por fin se fijó en el chico que caminaba muy lentamente a su alrededor, se apoyó en un gran árbol y cruzando los brazos cerró los ojos. Se había quedado mucho tiempo pensando sobre su encuentro con Antón.

\- ¿por qué te trata así?- molesto, Yuriy entreabrió los ojos.

\- creen que soy la pareja de Bryan-

\- ¿él es el macho alfa?- Yuriy asintió.

\- mató al hombre lobo que lo mordió, que resultó ser Víktor, el líder del clan y desde entonces nos siguen a todas partes, matando a los que pueden en su camino- comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

\- tú eres el chico ¿no?- Yuriy se detuvo.

\- sí- susurró- yo llevo la muerte a donde voy, soy el chico maldito…- bajó casi imperceptiblemente el rostro para después seguir caminando-

\- creí que solo se transformaban en la noche- comentó rompiendo el monótono sonido de sus pisadas en la nieve.

\- no si son puros o Bryan- se rió- él es extraño en todo-

\- ¿así que no se transforma en las noches?-

\- sí, le encanta la vida nocturna, así que me tuve que acostumbrar-

\- ¿duermen en el día?- asintió.

\- ahora comprendes porque tengo tanto sueño- dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- así que has pasado cuatro años junto a él…-

\- sí, claro que no siempre estamos juntos, hay veces que se marcha por algunos días, supongo que necesita estar solo pero es un poco fastidioso, los lobos se la pasan haciendo un alboroto en verdad irritante…- Kai trató de aclarar algunas cosas en su mente.

\- ¿dijiste que Bryan tenía 23 años cuando lo conociste?-

\- si-

\- no parece de 27- reflexionó.

\- bueno… para que te hagas una idea Antón tiene más de 60 años…- comentó sonriendo ligeramente al ver el rostro de Kai.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- ¿ya te aburriste de salir con el idiota?- le preguntó al despertar por su llegada.

\- tiene que trabajar y yo tengo sueño- respondió acurrucándose al lado de Bryan quien con los ojos cerrados lo abrazó de manera protectora.

\- hueles a Antón-

\- Dimitri quiere verte de nuevo-

\- Yura…- reclamó en el tono queriendo saber toda la información posible.

\- Kai no me creía así que…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se había dormido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caminó lentamente por su casa, Kai estaba trabajando y su mamá había salido a preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para una chica y se quedaría hasta entrada la noche en la fiesta. Sentía que su corazón le saldría del pecho en cualquier instante mientras sus manos sudorosas le temblaban al mismo tiempo que sostenía el hacha con fuerza.

Abrió la puerta lo más lenta y silenciosamente que pudo y observó detenidamente al chico que dormía tranquila y profundamente. No vislumbraba a Bryan… las cosas parecían a su favor porque había confiado que hubiera salido ya que pronto anochecería y parecía que era el que más instintos asesinos tenía.

Levantó el hacha y prestó total atención al blanco cuello del ojiazul. Sería fácil, había notado que se encontraba cansado.

\- Muérete…- murmuró y bajó el hacha de un solo golpe.

\- ¿te das cuenta de que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte?- habló Bryan con voz siseaste sosteniendo el filo del hacha con una mano. Yuriy se revolvió entre las sábanas.

\- yy…yo…- le quitó el arma y con suma facilidad lo levantó del suelo con la mano sangrante. Ray tembló completamente aterrorizado sin poder apartar la vista de los brillantes ojos verdes.

\- lo disfrutaré tanto…primero te desollaré lentamente, después te observaré revolcarte entre tu sangre y tus chillidos de total sufrimiento y cuando me aburra de eso te cortaré con mis garras trozo por trozo…- le sonrió y tras abrir la puerta del cuarto lo lanzó al pasillo y dejó caer el hacha a un lado.

\- mientras ese día llega aléjate de Yuriy- concluyó cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Bryan, qué pasó?- preguntó Yuriy levantándose de la cama y mirando la mano sangrante del mayor.

\- un pequeño rasguño- respondió mostrándole como la herida cerraba al instante.

\- idiota, ¿solo por eso me despertaste?- reclamó y se volvió a acurrucar entre las cobijas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La vida de Yuriy era muy complicada y nunca se podría arreglar si continuaba con Bryan, ¡por Dios era un hombre lobo! ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Ya había sufrido demasiado para pagar el agradecimiento y la culpa para con el ojiverde.

-¡KAI!- gritó Ray aterrado y con los ojos abiertos enormemente- ¡él… di…dijo que me mataría!- su quijada temblaba.

-¿qué? ¿quién?- le preguntó mientras se alejaban de personas curiosas.

\- ¡Bryan!...creí, ¡creí que sería más fácil si Yuriy estaba solo!- Kai miró la sangre en su cuello.

\- ¿Ray, qué hiciste?¡- lo observó fijamente- ¿qué le hiciste a Yuriy?!- preguntó.

\- ¡nada! ¡Bryan…!-

\- ¿fue Bryan, te hizo algo, le hizo algo a Yuriy?- y cuando Ray negó con la cabeza Kai corrió hacia la casa.

\- ¡Yuriy!- llamó abriendo de golpe la puerta.

\- ¿qué demonios les pasa a todos, por qué no me dejan dormir?- le reclamó quitándose las cobijas con fastidio. Kai lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

\- estás bien- aseguró.

\- claro que estoy…- se calló de la sorpresa que le dio el abrazo de Kai.

\- eh…déjame entender…-

\- creí que Ray te había hecho algo, o Bryan-

\- ¡Bryan nunca me haría daño!- dijo molesto mientras empujaba ligeramente a Kai.

\- hasta ahora no te ha hecho nada pero ¿que pasará el día en el que no pueda controlarse? No quiero que te suceda algo malo, deberías quedarte en la aldea-

\- no puedo-

\- ¡si puedes, pero no quieres! Sientes que le debes demasiado a Bryan por haberte salvado ¿no es así?- furioso, Yuriy frunció el ceño y caminó hasta estar completamente frente a Kai.

\- …-

\- no dices nada porque sabes que es verdad-

\- no digo nada porque no vale la pena hablar contigo, ¡jamás entenderás! Y no tengo ganas de tratar de explicártelo…será mejor que me marche- dijo dando media vuelta, el otro chico lo siguió hasta la entrada de la casa.

\- espera,¡Yuriy!... quédate conmigo- le gritó causando que el pelirrojo se detuviera y lo mirara con suavidad.

\- estarás mejor sin mi, créeme, me caes muy bien así que te recomiendo que te olvides de estos días- calló unos segundos- me despides de la señora Kon y no te preocupes por Bryan o por los demás…- observó el cielo tenuemente oscureciéndose y después vio al ojiazul alejarse.

¿Debería ir tras él? O dejarlo ir…Yuriy dio la vuelta en una casa y Kai lo perdió de vista. Suspiró dispuesto a seguirlo.

\- aléjate de él, ¿qué no oíste lo que te dijo?- la voz lo guió hasta el techo de la casa donde Bryan, con apariencia extremadamente agitada lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y con una de sus piernas flexionada.

\- que tú le hayas lavado el cerebro no quiere decir que no pueda convencerlo de que se quede conmigo- Cerca de ahí se escuchó el aullido de algunos lobos y después el aviso de que pronto iban a cerrar las puertas.

\- ¡jamás se quedaría contigo! No le gustan los idiotas como tú, además de que me quiere demasiado como para dejarme solo- Kai sonrió con burla.

\- ¿quererte? A lo que tú le llamas amor es tan solo un sentimiento de culpa, yo se lo pregunté a Yuriy y el no me lo negó- los ojos de Bryan brillaron con ira y un gruñido salió de su garganta. Kai continuó hablando- que pena que tú estés enamorado de él…¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta?, seguramente Yuriy lo sabe pero lo oculta porque te tiene lástima, pero no dejaré que su vida se siga desperdiciando con algo como tú, después de todo eres una bestia y tarde o temprano tus instintos animales saldrán a flote y no podrás detenerte, ni siquiera diferenciarás a Yuriy de una presa- unas enormes garras comenzaron a crecerle al mayor.

\- jamás le haré daño- habló con voz muy ronca- y te lo demostraré…- terminó de decir y de un ágil salto quedó frente a Kai para después correr con una velocidad sorprendente hacia el mismo camino que momentos antes había tomado el pelirrojo.

\- ¿qué demonios habrá querido decir el imbécil?- y al escuchar los aullidos alborotados por todo el bosque cayó en la cuenta.

Era temporada de celo.

Corrió hacia la misma dirección mientras guiaba la mano hacia su daga y en ese instante se detuvo en seco, ¿una daga?. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia uno de los costados de la casa, el hacha reposaba a un lado de la leña amontonada. La tomó y emprendió de nuevo la carrera.

\- ¡KAI!- a unos metros de él Bryan volteó el rostro al escuchar el gritó llamando al ojirojos.

\- ¡ahora no Ray, quédate en la casa!- el hombre lobo sonrió deteniéndose y mirando hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie se percataba de su presencia saltó al techo más cercano y se agazapó.

\- joven Kai, lo lamento mucho por su prometido pero tenemos que cerrar las puertas, yo se lo advertí pero no me hizo caso…- ignorándolo el chico lo pasó de largo y salió. - ¡joven Kai!- lo llamó el guardia, pero al ver que no daba indicios de querer entrar dio la señal de que cerraran- bueno…más comida para todos…- murmuró abrigándose más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- ¡tengo que ir por él!...pero si Bryan me ve…¡Kai está en problemas!- exclamó al borde de la histeria mientras caminaba en círculos en la sala - ¡no importa lo que me suceda mientras pueda ayudarlo!- dijo con decisión y pensando en ir a la bodega por el antiguo fusil de su padre salió.

\- ¿ibas a alguna parte gatito?- le preguntó al oído la ronca y agitada voz de Bryan mientras una poderosa mano le tapaba la boca.

Ray quiso gritar. Bryan lo empujó adentro de nuevo y Ray calló en el duro suelo de manera brusca, provocándole un mareo y un dolor en la cabeza.

\- no te atrevas a gritar…- amenazó el ojiverde.

\- ¡AUXILIO! ¡UN HOMBRE LO…!- pero el peso extra en su estomago lo hizo interrumpirse a media frase mientras tosía tratando de recuperar el aire.

Bryan había saltado encima de él, conservaba las garras en las manos pero ahora poseía facciones humanas repulsivas, con los grandes colmillos salientes.

\- veo que quieres hacer las cosas todavía más divertidas…- delineó con cuidado el costado del chico, desgarrando únicamente la ropa y raspando ligeramente la piel - abre la boca- ordenó y con profundo terror y lágrimas en los ojos, Ray negó ligeramente mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Bryan sonrió con deleite y se relamió los labios tomando el brazo del chico con una mano.

\- ¡QUE LA ABRAS!- y un gritó de dolor se escuchó cuando el brazo de Ray fue roto con facilidad por la fuerza de Bryan quien aprovechando eso tomó entre sus garras la lengua del chico- esto será tan divertido…- murmuró preparándose para tirar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- ¡YURIY!- llamó Kai tratando de recordar el camino exacto a la cueva a la que lo había llevado el chico días atrás.

Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y tratando de encontrar las huellas que se borraban debido a la tupida nieve que caía. Los aullidos a su alrededor le crispaban los nervios pero la sangre se le heló cuando un aullido terrible se escuchó detrás de él.

Era Bryan, o al menos eso parecía el ser frente a él, tomó el hacha con tanta fuerza que sus dedos quedaron blancos. Kai notó la sangre que manchaba el cuerpo del hombre lobo y éste al ver lo que el otro observaba se rió con sorna.

\- él se lo merecía pero contigo será pura diversión…- dijo y tras romper su ropa se transformó frente a Kai en un ser parecido a Antón pero más grande y con el pelaje plateado.

Tragó saliva cuando Bryan se preparó para saltar y no pudo evitar reaccionar con lentitud al escuchar el amenazante gruñido y ver el decidido salto en su dirección, así que aunque recibió unos dolorosos rasguños en el brazo derecho logró asestarle una tajada a Bryan que después de emitir un gutural sonido que Kai entendió como una risa se plantó mostrando como la herida se cerraba.

Bryan aulló de dolor cuando Kai le tiró el hacha mientras estaba distraído y esta se le había incrustado en el pecho. Con los ojos brillando de furia Bryan desprendió el arma de su pelaje y con una rapidez inesperada Kai ya estaba inmovilizado, con las fauces del enorme lobo frente a su rostro.

\- ¡basta los dos!- gritó Yuriy acercándose a prisa a donde ellos se encontraban.

\- ¡par de idiotas! ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- Bryan gruñó de nuevo sin quitarse de encima de Kai.

\- ¡ALÉJATE, ES PELIGROSO!- el ojiverde miró fijamente a Yuriy y jadeante se dirigió poco a poco hacia el.

Kai intentó levantarse pero cuando Bryan lo notó colocó su pata trasera en la pierna del chico, enterrándole las filosas garras en la pierna.

\- ¿me vas a atacar Bry?- le preguntó inmóvil e impasible. Bryan lo observó unos segundos antes de transformarse de nuevo.

\- tan solo quería jugar Yura- dijo compartiendo la ahora sonrisa de Yuriy quien le colocó su abrigo cuando lo tuvo cerca.

\- te he dicho que siempre tengas algo a la mano para cubrirte-

-te resfriarás- le obvió el mayor devolviéndole el abrigo.

\- idiota…-

\- Yuriy- murmuró Kai y el pelirrojo lo miró.

\- lo siento Kai- respondió en voz baja y comenzó a marcharse con Bryan a unos pasos tras él.

\- en verdad creí que te me lanzarías- le comentó- ¿Bry?- volvió el rostro para ver a su amigo sudando y con la respiración aún agitada.

\- yo también lo pensé- Yuriy abrió los ojos con sorpresa- pero se que puedo controlarme- bajó la mirada- ¿es verdad lo que dijo Kai?- le preguntó.

\- ¿eh?, ¿qué dijo?-

\- que estás conmigo solo porque te sientes culpable- Yuriy comenzó a carcajearse.

\- ¿de que diablos te ríes?- - es que, no pensé que fueras tan idiota- en unos cuantos pasos quedó frente a el.

\- ¿que acaso piensas que todos los amigos harían lo que yo? ¿Que abandonarían toda su familia y vida, y pasar la existencia encadenado a la oscuridad? Sí, es como una prisión, pero yo elegí esta prisión porque te amo y no quería que estuvieras solo, que sufrieras solo, además, que habría hecho sin ti?- Bryan se quedó sin palabras y Yuriy comenzó a reír de nuevo- vaya que si eres inepto…- acabó en un suspiro. Bryan sonrió entre feliz y prepotente y después aulló prolongadamente.

\- ¿por qué fue eso?- la sonrisa se amplió.

\- solo era algo que debía hacer- contestó abrazando al chico posesivamente.

\- juntos para siempre Bry…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- demonios- murmuró mientras presionaba su pierna e intentaba levantarse. Varios gruñidos lo alertaron.

\- ya escucharon al jefe chicos…- escuchó en una rasposa voz para luego ser rodeado por seis enormes lobos.

\- oh Demonios…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
